Confusion and Danger
by RocioMelinatic-Ryley15
Summary: Marley Rose doesn't know who she loves anymore she is dating Jake, but things turn into Ryder's favor when something very unexpected happens.
1. Chapter 1

**Ryley Fanfic chapter 1 : based on episode 18 of season 4…sadly I don't own glee or the characters…. Hope you enjoy **

-My life is perfect...at least that's what I think, I have the perfect boyfriend all the girls at school would do anything to date Jake Puckerman, and I have him just for myself, should I consider myself lucky?...is he really that perfect?, I'm not so sure, he has been ignoring me since the day I told him I wasn't ready to have sex with him yet and that makes me doubt about his feelings towards me, does he really loves me? or am I just a price to him? I think he sees me as a possession that makes him feel important because I chose him instead of Ryder, I don't like feeling like this, I feel like he doesn't care about me at all, I don't know what his deal is, why is he still going out with me if he doesn't love me? this questions make me so confused, maybe he is still with me because he does in fact love me or maybe I'm like a challenge to him and will dump me once I have sex with him and his "mission" is complete and his pride intact...well I'm not sure what my own feelings towards him are anymore did I not sleep with him because I wasn't ready? Or it was just that I don't want him, a womanizer who has slept with almost every girl at school, to be the guy I give my virginity to, I'm so confused he is being ignoring me so I've been talking to Ryder a lot lately, he is so sweet and caring, he even noticed I was kind of bumped because of the all Jake thing, it's really great talking to him he always cheers me up, all this makes me wonder why did I picked Jake?-

Marley Rose shacked off her thoughts before getting up of bed, she thought Jake was the one she loved but was he? She tried not to think about it and got ready for school, she went down the stairs and realized she was running late, Millie Rose was waiting for her downstairs with breakfast-good morning pumpkin, want some breakfast? - she said demandingly it wasn't really a question, Millie was now always disquiet about her daughters eating habits because of her recent eating disorder, Marley got a little nervous she didn't have time for breakfast right now –Mom…I'm running late for school- Marley said making an attempt to get out of the house but Millie stopped her- Marley wait…- she said giving her a sandwich wrapped in a paper towel – Here, I'll drive you to school but you have to promise to eat this once you get there ok?- Marley rolled her eyes-Sure I will can we go now?- she said opening the front door ,Millie nodded and followed her out, she dropped Marley a few blocks away as she always did, and Marley went walking the rest of the way to school.

Ryder was the first to receive her –Hey Marls, ready for morning glee club?-he said with a funny smile leading her to the choir room,-I can't believe Mr. Shue makes us rehearse so early- she sighed going in the choir room and sitting down in the front row, Ryder sat next to her he saw Jake's recent distance from her as an opportunity, he has always thought Marley was the best girl on the planet and he couldn't understand why would Jake ignore her it was something really stupid to do, why would anyone ignore such a sweet and caring girl?, that was also very, very beautiful.

Ryder was immersed in his thoughts and didn't realized he was staring at Marley and that the choir room was now full of glee clubbers, Jake noticed Ryder staring at Marley and went to face him-Hey dude! Stop staring at my girlfriend and get the fuck away from her!- he yelled roughly but also coldly, Ryder tried to keep calm,- Relax man I was just…- he cut off his phrase because he suddenly felt the need to defend himself-….wait …who the hell do you think you are Jake you've been ignoring her for weeks and now that I approached her suddenly you care!- Ryder said standing up to be at the same level as Jake was,- I can ignore her if I want to she is mine!- Jake yelled pushing Ryder, Marley was his? That's how he saw her as a possession? This pissed Ryder off and punched Jake in the face –What the fuck is your problem, how can you say she is yours? , she is not a possession she is a person with feelings. Feelings you should have more respect for!- Jake didn't reply to this and fought back he wasn't going to let Ryder get his way, that hurt his pride, it all suddenly became into a huge fist battle, Marley couldn't stand this she was not about to watch the two boys she cared about the most hurting their selves, for her of all reasons,.-Guys please don't do this ..just stop please!- she yelled but the boys were to immerse in their fight so they didn't listen to her, she couldn't handle seen them fight so she ran out of the choir room.

Ryder saw her and stopped fighting then he made an attempt to go after her but Jake stood in his way –I will go get her you just back the hell off- he said turning to get out of the choir and go after Marley but Mr. Shue appeared at the door and blocked him- Jake!, Ryder!, sit down now!- he said going in the choir room and closing the door, everyone else in the choir room had been watching the all scene- Yeah let honey boo boo alone, she is probably in her way to the toilet to get rid of all that fat that makes her look like a truck- Kitty said from her sit, -Kitty, Shut Up!- Ryder said,Mr. Shue interrupted them- Ok, ok guys lets focus, regionals are just a few weeks away and we need to…- Mr. Shue was cut off his phrase by a really loud and unusual sound.

Everyone stayed quiet, and the sound went off again, it was the sound of a gun shot, two gun shots actually, it took them time to realize what was happening,-Hide, and lock the door we can not leave this room understood? - Mr. Shue said –Marley is outside!- Ryder Yelled -I have to go get her- he said going towards the choir room door but Mr. Shue got on his way –No, Ryder it's too dangerous we don't know what is out there- Ryder pushed him out of the way and managed to get to the choir room door but Sam and the rest of the glee club boys except from Jake grabbed him –Let me go!- he said struggling to get rid of their grip –Marley is outside!..She is outside alone!-

**Well this was the first chapter of my first fanfic let me know if you liked it so I know if I should continue with chapter 2 English isn't my birth language so I'm sorry if there's any grammar or spelling mistakes, I also had a a lot more ideas for this chapter but I didn't really know hoe to write them well in English… that's it please Review…thanks for reading **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, thanks for leaving reviews, and as one of you told me I now left a space between dialogues and tried to make the story more understandable ...well here's the new chapter 2 hope you like it **

*Minutes before the gun shots*

-I had to get out I couldn't stand them anymore, I hate when they fight like that…well it was nice how Ryder stood up for me, he is right, I'm not some possession Jake should know that.-Marley thought while she made her way to the bathroom, she usually did that when she was stressed out, she opened one of the toilet doors and kneeled down in front of the WC, she stocked her fingers down her throat, but stopped herself.

-No, I can't do this, it's not good for anyone, my mom is spending so much money for me to get better I can't let her down like this- Marley said to herself.

She heard Mr. Shue going in the choir room and thought maybe he had stop the fight and she could go in again, she came out of the bathroom and made her way to the choir room but before she could get there, she was startled by what appeared to be the sound of a gun shot, she froze a lot of things passed by her head …. Where did the sound came from?...was everyone ok?...what should she do?...then she thought about her mom and the first thing she did was run into the kitchen, she saw her mom and approached her

- Mom are you ok?- Marley asked Millie, getting in front of her.

-Marley…get out of here- Millie said visibly shaken up

-What?...no!, are you ok? You are trembling-

-Marley turn around!- Millie yelled

Marley did so, and saw the neck brace cheerleader standing behind her with a gun in her hand

-Hi Marley…you probably don't even know who I am, no one knows, no one cares about me- the cheerleader said.

Marley was shacking –I know who you are…Emm…Claire…that's you name right?...I remember you from Sadie Hawkins. You went with Ryder-

The cheerleader laughed –Oh, right you know my name, yes exactly I went with Ryder he is the best thing that ever happened to me, he is so sweet, … but there's one problem…you!..I asked him if he wanted to go out with me but he told me he wasn't over you yet, I can't stand seen you break his heart over and over again I don't get why he is still into you, … I love him and the only way to get him to love me back is getting rid of you!.- the neck brace cheerleader said pointing the gun at Marley

-No wait!- Millie said getting in front of Marley, but Marley use all her strength to push her out of the way

The cheerleader shoot and everything went dark

*Back in the choir room minutes after the second gun shot*

Ryder was getting desperate Mr. Shue wasn't letting him go out for Marley and it was annoying him that Jake was so calm, wasn't him her boyfriend?, but he was showing no interest at all, he didn't deserve Marley, Ryder was so angry right now. He had mixed feelings, he was scared for Marley, he was angry at Jake, Ryder was going out of his mind, why wasn't Jake helping? , Ryder couldn't just stay there when Marley was outside, god knows what could happen with a crazy shooter outside, he went to the choir room door, he wasn't going to let anyone stop him this time, he had to know if Marley was ok… he made his way to the door but Mr. Shue was there to stop him

-Mr. Shue please get out of the way, I don't want to hurt you, I'm not going to leave Marley outside, Now please let me out - Ryder said, he was now willing to do anything, he had to get out of there

-Ryder, no I'm not going to let you- Mr. Shue said standing straight in front of the door.

-I'm sorry- Ryder told him and pushed him out of the way it happened so fast that no one else realized what was happening until Ryder was already out in the dangerous hallways of McKinley high.

The rest of the glee club helped Mr. Shue to get up, locked the door and waited nervously.

-Marley!- Ryder yelled calling out to her, but then he thought it wasn't a good idea to yell with a lunatic going around school with a gun.

-Where would Marley go?- Ryder thought to himself and immediately the idea of the bathroom came up.

He hadn't realized he was completely alone, he got a little scared but made his way to the ladies room, he opened every toilet door, but Marley wasn't there, he turned and looked at the sinks, he saw something in one of them. He got closer and picked it up, it was a bracelet, it was Marley's bracelet, he put it in his pocket, and came out of the ladies room again to the empty scary hallways of McKinley, he could have gotten back into the choir room, but he wasn't going to go back without Marley…he tried to think where could she be and he thought maybe she was in the bathroom but when she heard the gun shots she had gone to check on her mom Ryder came running into the kitchen and found Millie putting a bandage on Marley's thigh.

-Ryder! - Millie Rose yelled

-What happened?- he asked her

-A crazy cheerleader claimed to be in love with you and said that Marley was keeping her away from you, and the only way to be with you was getting rid of Marley and tried to kill her luckily the bullet just hit her thigh and not some place more dangerous-

-O My God, I'm so sorry Marley this is all my fault- Ryder said to Marley, kneeling down in front of her to help Millie put the bandage on her thigh

-No is not your fault- Marley said, she looked at him in pain

-I'm sorry honey we have to stop the bleeding- her mom said when she saw Marley was in pain

-We have to take her to the hospital so they can take the bullet out- Ryder said

-We can't, the cheerleader said she was going to be at the school door to make sure we didn't came out-

-Crap! But we can't stay here forever we have to do something! ...e-lets take her to the choir room she'll feel more comfortable there-

-Do you want to go there Marley?- Millie asked her

-Yeah, at least there are chairs there- Marley answered trying to make fun of the situation and failing

-Ok, put one arm in my shoulder and the other one on your moms, so we can help you up- Ryder said

Marley did what he said and put her arm around Ryder's neck and the other one by her mother's, they helped her up and she screamed in pain

-Try not to scream the cheerleader could hear you, I know you can do this come on; you'll have to hobble along the way ok?- Ryder said

Marley nodded, and bitted her down lip when they started moving so she didn't scream

They were halfway to the choir room and Millie noticed there was blood on Marley's bandage

-She is bleeding a lot we have to hurry and maybe when we get there I can go get something for her at the nursery room-

-Good Idea let's go- Ryder said speeding up

Marley bitted her lip hard again so she didn't scream, but she couldn't help it and moaned loudly, she headed, she was loosing a lot of blood and was about to faint.

They finally reached the choir room, Millie knocked on the door, everyone inside the choir room was startled, Mr. Shue approached the door to see who it was , he saw Millie Rose and when he opened the door to let her in he saw Ryder with Marley behind her

-O my god! …what happened?- he asked when he saw Marley's bleeding thigh

-She shot her..I mean the-the cheerleader she shot Marley- Ryder mumbled

-Come in fast!- Mr. Shue told them

They came in and sat nearly unconscious Marley on a chair.

-Marley!...Marley!, stay awake, please- he said nudging her

Marley reached for him, he sat down next to her and she put her head in his chest

Everyone was looking at the scene in shock, Jake approached Ryder and Marley.

-Is she ok?- he asked Ryder

-I don't know man she is loosing a lot of blood, we have to do something if she stays her she might…she might….. we have to take her to the hospital- he said putting his hand in his forehead, he was so scared for Marley he knew there was a way to stop the bleeding with a bandage but he didn't know how. Jake brought him out of his thoughts

-So lets take her to the hospital..I'll help you bring her out- Jake said

-We can't! that, that stupid cheerleader it's outside, with the gun he treated to shoot Marley again if we tried anything- Ryder said, he saw Marley heading trying to stay awake

-oh crap! Dude…what can we do? - Jake asked

- We have to stop the bleeding, I know we can do it with a bandage but I don't know how- he said

-She has a bandage on- Jake said

-I know, I know but we didn't do it right she is still bleeding- Ryder said

Tina that was hearing the conversation next to the rest of the glee club said :

-I know, how to do it!...my grandma taught me everything about first aid stuff- Tina said approaching Marley –I'm going to need a wet rag, a bandage, and alcohol- Tina said

-I'll go get it- Millie said getting out of the choir room to the nursery room that was actually pretty close to it…she came back a few minutes later with a bucket full of water, a towel, a bandage, and a bottle of alcohol– Here- she said giving everything to Tina

Tina started unwrapping the bandage that Marley had on her thigh, she unwrapped it all and left the bandage full of blood in the floor

-wow that's a lot of blood- Kitty said looking the other way when she saw Marley's wound, it was disgusting for her

Tina started cleaning the blood with the wet rag, Marley flinched, Tina gave Ryder a look, she was about to put the alcohol on Marley's wound and she needed Marley not to move. Ryder got the hint and hugged Marley tightly. Tina began to put alcohol into the wound. Marley screamed loudly in pain, Ryder hugged her tighter. Tina began wrapping the new bandage around Marley's thigh; Marley moaned and buried her face in Ryder's chest.

-Ready- Tina said

-Thanks- Marley said weakly

-No problem- Tina said to Marley – She still needs to go to a hospital, the bullet is still in there, it can get infected, and I don't know how much time the bandage will hold on, she might start bleeding again- she told Ryder

-Ok, I'm taking her out- Ryder said decidedly

-No, you can't she'll shoot you- Marley said quietly

- She won't, she said she loved me remember?...I will calm her down, promise- he said smiling to Marley while he took her in his arms and started carrying her out.

-Be careful- Millie said

Ryder nodded and got out once again to the empty hallways of McKinley , this time with Marley in his arms.

**That was all,I hope it's more understandable now, if you like this please leave a review so I know if I should continue,If I do post a 3th chapter I promise it will have more Ryley "romantic" moments because this was kind of a harsh chapter. Thanks for reading :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Yeah this took a little longer than chapter 2 but I finally updated I hope you enjoy this chapter I liked the end very much.**

Ryder was carrying Marley in a bridal way trough the hallways until she said she wanted Ryder to put her in the floor for a little while

He sat her on the floor and she leaned her back against the wall Ryder kneeled down in front of her

-Are you ok?- he asked concerned

-Yeah…I guess…I just- she stammered

-Hey don't be scared I won't let her hurt you again

-What about you Ryder?

-You don't have to worry about me ok?- Ryder said

They saw Jake coming down the hall towards them

-I want to help...I mean..Marley is MY girlfriend so I should be the one that gets her to the hospital safely

Ryder rolled his eyes

-I have to take her...the cheerleader loves me remember?...If you go she could hurt you and Marley. – Ryder said a little annoyed Marley needed to get to the hospital fast and Jake was slowing everything

-Well I'll risk it – Jake stated starting to pick up Marley that was pretty out of it so she didn't really realized what was happening

Ryder noticed she was heading, so he decide he better not argue with Jake

-Ok, fine Jake you carry her, I'll go in front to try to calm the cheerleader ok? He said starting to walk to the door with Jake behind him

-Fine- Jake mustered

Marley started coming back and she realized she was in Jake arms she felt a sharp pain in her thigh were her wound was she saw Jake was pressing it while carrying her at least Ryder was more careful

-Jake…- she moaned –Jake.. Jake.. my leg- she said trying to push his arm so he let go her thigh that was starting to bleed again because of the pressure

Jake noticed –Oh Marley I'm so sorry- he said and let go putting his hand somewhere else

She screamed when he moved his hand

Ryder turned around concerned

-She is ok- Jake said

-No she is not she is bleeding- Ryder said

-Its nothing- Jake said

Marley looked at Ryder helplessly, she was begging that Ryder took her he always made her feel comfortable and would say nice things to her when she was in pain to reassure her

-Let me take her- Ryder said

-No- Jake said

-Jake..please- Marley begged

-I cant believe this!- Jake yelled at her –you want to go with him?!- …-I'm your boyfriend Marley not him!-

Marley couldn't believe Jake was doing this right now –Jake…this is not the time for this…-

-Oh fuck you!- he said and dropped her

Marley screamed loudly when she hit the floor then she passed out

Ryder kneel down next to her he teared up Then he looked up at Jake that was holding his head in his hands

-Ryder I'm so sorry I just reacted the wrong way…- Jake said

-SHUT UP! YOU SHUT UP!- Ryder yelled, picking unconscious Marley up being careful of her leg and went with her to the door

Jake realized he had caused enough damage so he went back to the choir room

Ryder finally reached the school door…he looked around but didn't see the cheerleader anywhere …then he looked outside trough the glass door and there she was sitting on a bench crying he saw the gun in the floor under the bench, Ryder thought for a moment and decided to go out of the school with Marley in his arms

The cheerleader saw them and looked up –I'm so sorry Ryder I didn't …I just wanted to scare her and the gun went off and then I just acted out all brave but I didn't mean to shoot her I swear, everything I said was an act to scare her please believe me?-

-I do, I believe you, and if you want to redeem yourself let me take her to the hospital ok?-

The cheerleader nodded

Ryder started running to the nearest hospital it wasn't far just like 2 or 3 blocks away from school he finally reached the hospital

-Help!- he yelled Marley was still unconscious

A nurse saw them and ran to them

-what happened?- the nurse asked

-she was shot…-Ryder said

-where?- the nurse asked

-In her thigh please she needs help-

-That's not a vital place it can wait we are full- the nurse said and started walking away

-No it cant she has already waited too long please- Ryder said holding tears back

The nurse took Marley's wrist and checked her pulse

-She is not stable…her pulse is too low…I'll get you a room- the nurse said

Ryder sighed relieved and followed the nurse to a room, he placed Marley on the bed

-Ok you can stay here if you want…but over there...- the nurse said pointing at a couch that had it distance from the hospital bed

Ryder went to the couch and soon a doctor came in

-She needs surgery we have to take the bullet out- the doctor said once he had checked on Marley and right as he said so a lot of doctors came in the room and started taking her out in the bed to the surgery room

Ryder followed them out he was about to go in the surgery room but the nurse that receive them stopped him

-You'll have to wait outside- she said and closed the door of the surgery room behind her when she came in

Ryder sat in the waiting room and suddenly he remembered the shooter wasn't a danger any longer and called Finn that was in the choir room with the rest of the glee club

*Ryder?* Finn answered

*You guys can come out of the choir room now*

*What about the shooter*

*she is no longer a danger*

*we are so unlucky to be the only ones at school when this happened*

*yeah* Ryder said quietly he was worried about Marley

*How is Marley?...did you take her to a hospital?*

*yeah I did but she was unconscious when I got here and they took her to surgery to remove the bullet …I don't know what's going on there Finn* Ryder said feeling a tear go down his cheek

*Hold on we are going there* Finn said and hung up

Ryder just stood there waiting

15 minutes later the all glee club was there except from Jake, everyone wondered why he wasn't there except from Ryder that knew what happened and that he probably felt bad about it and decided it was better not to come…

An hour later the nurse came out

-How is she?- Finn asked

-Are you a relative?- the nurse asked

-No, I am- Millie said standing up she had come with the glee club since she was in the choir room with them-I'm her mother how is she?-

-She is stable, we removed the bullet and she will have to use crutches for a few weeks until the wound heels completely …to be honest I'm more worried about the concussion, she hit her head pretty hard

-What?...No that crazy girl at school shoot her and then Ryder…- Finn started to say everyone looked at Ryder

-Jake dropped her!- Ryder said – He came out saying he wanted to help and he dropped her- Ryder said

-What?...No why would three nipples do that for, bieber hair? – Kitty asked

-Because he got mad with her because she said she wanted to come with me but then he realized what he had done that's why he is not here right now- Ryder said

Everyone eyes widened

-Is it too bad?- Millie asked the nurse referring to the concussion

-Apparently her head hit the ground directly,, but she will be ok, I don't know if she will remember anything that happened today, but the memories will come back to her soon-

-Can we see her?- Ryder asked

- she is not awake yet but you can go in, just one at a time ok?-

-Ok- Ryder said – Can I go in?- he asked Millie

-Yes Ryder you are the reason she is still here- Millie said

Ryder went in the room Marley was connected to a machine that read her heart beats and she had her leg with a huge bandage on it

Ryder looked at her she still looked beautiful he had no idea how she managed to always look beautiful, he sat on a chair next to her and grabbed her hand.

He started talking to her even if he knew she couldn't listen –You are so beautiful and so strong I don't know what would I've done if I lost you today…you don't deserve this, this kind of thing should happen to bad people and you are a nice, sweet and caring, you always manage to be nice to everyone even to the ones that have hurt you, and it comes out of you naturally, you are a genuine good person. You have a beautiful soul Marley…Jake doesn't deserve someone as perfect as you, you deserve better,much better. I'm not saying I am the right guy for you because no one is,you are too perfect no one deserves you, all I know is that I love you I always did and I always will, even if you never feel the same way as I do, and if you decide to stay with Jake or go with another guy, if that makes you happy then I'll be happy too, and I will still love you, always, I will be there for you even if it hurts so much seen you with another guy, I'll be there…I just want you to be happy with Jake with me with anyone, all I care about is that you are happy and safe. – Ryder was looking down to her hand so he hadn't realized Marley had woken up and listen to the all thing he looked up and saw her looking at him he smiled when he saw she was awake

-Hey...I hope you didn't heard all that- Ryder said softly

-I did…I listen to all of it…it was beautiful it's the most amazing thing anyone have ever said to me- she said and smiled

He grinned but saw she was a little confused

-Where am I why are you here Ryder?-

-You don't remember?-

-All I know is that you two guys were fighting and I ran into the bathroom then I heard a gun shot, run into the kitchen to see if my mom was ok… and now I'm here-

-You are in a hospital, you were shot in you thigh when you went into the kitchen-

Marley's eyes widened some parts started coming back to her …the cheerleader…her thigh…Ryder carrying her out…Jake dropping her...

She teared up when she remembered the last part

-Hey…its ok you are ok now- Ryder said

-Jake dropped me- she said quietly

-you remember now?-

-Yeah everything…thank you Ryder I owe you-

-you don't owe me anything-

Marley smiled,Ryder had let go of her hand when he saw she was awake, she took his hand again

-I'm so tired- Marley said

-You can sleep- Ryder said

-Will you stay with me?- Marley asked him

Ryder looked at her in the eyes –Always-

**Well that was chapter 3 THANKS SO SO SO MUCH to everyone that have reviewed so far …and I would really really really appreciate if you leave a review to this chapter hope you enjoyed …THANKS FOR READING I LOVE YOU ALL BEAR HUGS TO EVERYONE **


End file.
